Central City
Central city, is the main city of earth, at the center of the largest continent. It is a huge and rather advanced city, at the heart of it is the King of the World King Furry's Castle and residence. A Phantasmal Meeting It was night in Central City, and Lilitu walked silently through the alleys at the edge of the city. Once she had found a suitable location, she closed her eyes and unleashed a radial blast of telekinetic force - clearing the immediate area. Lilitu focused, reaching out with her power into the Other World, and plucked one of its' inhabitants from it. Using its' mind as a template, she created a shell in its' likeness - a body for the spirit to inhabit, and waited for it to manifest fully. As the body faded into existence, the inhabitant suddenly jerked away before looking around. "Kas notiek? Kur es esmu?" he said focusing on Lilitu, expecting her to understand. "Lilitu, unfortunately, can only speak English." Lilitu replied. "She trusts that the one she summoned is capable of understanding such a common tongue." "Es sakrato." He says, before clearing his throat. "It has been a while since I've needed to use the language of the common world. Tell me little one, where am I?" He asked, his time speaking in her tongue with a slight Latvian accent. "Central City." Lilitu replied, "Who is Lilitu addressing? She has brought the demon here to answer questions, and she would like to know the name of the demon she is asking." "My apologies if I didn't know what was going on Lilith. I am Animus Pheadra." He said bowing. "Tos neatdzīvoda viote gelu gele bos mana, bek lītz xam, es eszu jūfu rīfībā (This wold will eventually be mine, but until then, I am at your service.)" "Animus only has limited time here, so Lilitu thinks they should get to business." She didn't comment on the very-much intentional usage of the name 'Lilith,' however. Lilitu closed her eyes once again, and the various scattered debris from the initial telekinetic blast began to organize itself and place itself into various bins in the alley. "She wonders as to how much knowledge he possesses in regards to resurrection." "Bringing back the dead is a pesky business and takes time depending on the quality. Why must you ask this question?" He questions standing up slowly. "Lilitu has someone she wants back. She wonders if that was not obvious." She replied immediately, opening her eyes once the nearby area was clean. "She has attempted to pull them from Other World, much as she has pulled Animus, but has failed every time..." "A novice such as yourself shouldn't be attempting such dangerous goals. You damage the soul if done incorrectly." He replies, his red eye glowing dully in the alley. "Es ne veikt savas domas vēl, jūs varētu būt noderīga, lai man. (I won't take your mind yet, you could be of use to me.) Now then, how much longer can you hold me here?" Lilitu took a deep breath, keeping quiet for a moment, before exhaling and opening her eyes. She seemed somewhat less tense, "Lilitu can keep Animus here as long as she can concentrate, or as long as she is here, too. She was aware of the difficulty, but believes it was not a lack of skill that was the problem, but an incomplete ritual." "Skilled or not, you are still a novice. This kind of magic is demonic, and does require a cost to be given. Usually in blood, and hardly works without the demon tongue." He said grinning. "How far are you willing to go for your goal?" "There are few things Lilitu would not do." She replied, "She is aware of the costs...and the price of failure." She said, glancing down towards her hands - a barely-visible shudder going through her body. She took another deep breath, then exhaled. "I see you have tried this once before. Tell me, or rather, show me, what you saw." He said walking over to her and looking into her eyes with his red eye, glowing brilliantly now. "Atklāt man atmiņas, kas nomoka šo prātā. (Reveal to me the memories that plague this mind.)" Lilitu stiffined up, inhaling sharply, eyes open wide as the memories were relived again - Animus could only see fragments, but Lilitu could see everything. A ritual circle around a coffin. A moment later, perhaps, the lid was lifted. Something on the ground, with indistinct shape and seemingly writhing in pain. In another fragment, there was another human - female, perhaps. Finally, the nameless thing on the ground, laying still, as Lilitu stared at her hands - covered in blood. Her concentration was broken, and the telekinetic shell vanished - sending Animus back to the Other World, albeit the mental link lasted long enough for him to see and remember the fragments. Lilitu remained standing, seemingly frozen in place and staring at her hands for some time. After this period, she seemed to slowly recover, blinking, before holding her head and returning home. Before she left, however, she pulled out a journal and wrote a new entry. No progress tonight. Returning home. So Cheery It's Illegal It was a beautiful, clear day in Central City, and Luminita was practically - wait, no, literally - skipping down the street to her store. She ran a little flower shop, with a sign saying "Luminita's Flowers - A Little Light to Brighten Another's Day" hanging over it. Argenta peeks over the corner building, eyeing down Luminita's flower shop. She looks to her left, and to her right, to see if anyone else was around, before shrugging and walking to it. "I barely see anything nice anymore. Why not?" she said, knocking on the door. Luminita was clearly opening up for the day, and quickly shot over to the door, flipping the "CLOSED" sign to "OPEN" and unlocking the door. "Hai! Welcome to Lumi's Flowers!" She said, almost overly cheery. She looks down at her, glancing at her for a second and smiling. "Thank you..may I come in?" Argenta asked, clutching onto her wallet. "Of course! Is there anything specific that the customer is looking for? If Lumi doesn't have it, she can custom-order it!" Lumi said with a ^.^ face. Her cheeriness almost seemed to be infectious - though Argenta did not know it, Luminita projects a general "aura" of happiness to put her customers at ease and in a good mood. "Nothing in mind, just looking for something to lighten my mood." She stepped foot into the flower shop, widening her eyes at the amount of flowers there were around her, turning back around at the girl. "You said you were..Luminita, right?" Argenta tilts her head. "Yep! Luminita Anima!" She replied, picking up a bouquet of yellow flowers, "Lumi's been here for...14 months now?" She said, pausing and tilting her head. "Yep! 14 months. Is the customer new to Central City?" She asked. Argenta chuckled, "Er, I guess you could say that. I'm more of a traveler, I don't usually stick to one spot." she said, looking down at the flowers. "What are those called?" she smiled. "Oh, these? These are yellow chrysanthemums! Normally the yellow color represents joy, but with this particular flower it symbolizes neglected love." Lumi explained. "White ones, on the other hand, represent devoted love instead of neglect! Lumi also has red available." Argenta blinks, seeming interested "What do the red ones mean? If you don't mind me asking." "Love in general, of course!" Lumi said, before blinking. "A lot of flowers seem to mean Love." She says to herself. "Oh, well. More business for Lumi on Valentines' Day!" Argenta laughs, "I was actually born on Valentines' Day...mind if I buy a bouquet of them?" she said, holding onto her hands, smiling back at her. "Sure thing! Give Lumi a second!" She said, suddenly vanishing into what appeared to be a pile of flowers with no path whatsoever - coming back out with a bouquet of red chrysanthemums. "Here's the price!" She said, holding up a price tag - surprisingly cheap, actually... She brings out her wallet, handing over the amount of zeni and taking the chrysanthemums and holding them up to her nose, smelling them and smiling. "Thanks Lumi, you've made my day!" "No problem!" Lumi said, still with the ^.^ face as she put the money in the cash register. Argenta nods, tilting her head. "By the way, my name is Argenta. It was a pleasure meeting you, Lumi! I'll make sure to come back some other time." "Okay, Lumi will look forward to it!" Lumi said, waving goodbye. Mission 1.1: The First Skirmish In Central City, a group calling themselves "The Gold Angel Syndicate" have been causing a considerable amount of trouble for the townsfolk. Robbing homes, mugging people right on the streets, and on multiple occasions murder. A number of individuals have grouped together to take them out. Currently, a small part of this group has been identified as moving towards a large group of stores, likely planning a simple robbery. The individuals, who signed up via the public mission board, have been contacted. Mission Participants Velskud * Race: Dragon/Human * Level: 5 * Health: 18,385/20,000 * Speed: 45 * Damage: 45 * Stamina 625/1,000 Vaati * Race: Alien/Demon * Level: 5 * Health: 16,650/20,000 * Speed: 45 * Damage: 45 * Stamina 750/1,000 Argenta * Race: Dragon/Human * Level: 5 * Health: 15,500/20,000 * Speed: 45 * Damage: 45 * Stamina: 790/1,000 Scionox * Race: Dragon * Level: 2 * Health: 10,355/12,500 * Speed: 30 * Damage: 30 * Stamina: 300/1,000 * Equipment: Magically Enhanced Claws(Sword 1x) The Gold Angel Syndicate Thug 1 *Health: 11,025/15,000 *Speed: 35 *Strength: 35 *Stamina: 590/1,000 *Equipment: Gun Rush Count of 3, Strength*6 Kinetic, costs 25 Stamina, Fire Breath Bleed (750 damage), 1 turns remaining Thug 2 *Health: 10,000/10,000 *Speed: 25 *Strength: 25 *Stamina: 750/1,000 *Equipment: Improvised Weapon Kinetic, costs 25 Stamina Thug 5 *Health: 4,175/10,000 *Speed: 25 *Strength: 25 *Stamina: 175/1,000 *Equipment: Improvised Weapon Kinetic, costs 25 Stamina Brawl! *Turn Order: Argenta, Thug 5, Velskud, Thug 1, Thug 2, Scionox, Vaati * "You guys want to call yourselves gold.." Argenta spin kicks thug 4, throwing a whirlwind spin at him (miss), elbowing his chests (hit) and throwing 3 ki blasts his way (3 hit). "While we might as well turn you to dust." 2,250 damage. * "Oh yeah, kid? Us angels are about to give you a bit of 'divine inspiration' to run like the little girl you are!" Thug 5 says, before trying to hit Argenta in the face with his lead pipe 5 times. 2 hit, 500 damage. * "Heh, these aren't the guys we're looking for. Might as well clean up a garbage gang while I'm here." Velskud would charge forward to Thug 4, bashing him with an Omega Blow (hit), elbowing his head down (miss), then kicking him in the jaw (miss). He follows up with two ki blasts. (2 hit) 2,025 damage * "Oi, nobody beats my buddy to a pulp but me!" Thug 3 declares before taking 5 swings at Velskud, Only 1 hit, 250 damage * Silva grips his pendant "Takosu Yoroi! Fight with me" his body becomes armored in a special combat suit with two swords on the cape tails. (Ten slashes invalidated, rush count exceeded) * Thug 1 chuckles "You think you can brawl with the glorious Gold Angel Syndicate an' live? You've another thing coming." He'd pull out his gun and take aim at Argenta, but before firing switches targets to Scionox and shoots three times (2 hit), he then dashes over to him and elbows him to the ground (hit), following up by four ki blasts to his face (two hit). 1,645 damage. * Thug 2 rushes to Silva, sweeps under him, and punches him five times in the back (3 hit). 375 damage. * Scionox roars and breathes fire at Thug 1's face (hit), and then follows that up with 3 Fiery Claw Slashes(Custom tier 1 kinetic). (2 hit) -5% Bleed inflicted, 900 damage * Thug 4 runs up to Vaati and tries to bash him 5 times in the face. The Sorcerer of Winds gives zero fucks, dodging every single one. * "Did you even try to hit me? You're so pathetic." Vaati says smugly to Thug 4, then he uses Evil Flame on Thug 4 5 times. 5 hit, 3,375 damage. * Argenta looks back at thug 1. "Why did you hold back, hm?" she said, as she punches his head with 2 Omega Blows (both hit), punching him twice (1 hit) and kicking him away (miss), looking him straight in the eyes. 1,575 damage. * Just as thug 1 was about to reply, thug 5 interrupted him by jumping forward to smash Argenta's head into the ground 1 (hit) followed by 4 weapon strikes. (1 hit) 500 damage. * Velskud would charge Thug 5 with a five punch combo. 5 hits, 1,125 damage. * Thug 3 opts to join in with thug 4 in smashing Argenta 5 times. 2 hit, 250 damage. * Silva attacks Thug three with dual swords, executing ten slashes in total 8 hit, 2,700 damage * Thug 1 returns the favor by targeting Silva, rushing forward to punch him in the chest (hit) before firing three shots, point-blank, at his hands to try and disarm him. 1 hit, * Thug 2 joins in, trying to club Silva over the head 5 times. 3 hit, 760 damage total including Thug 1. * Scionox rapidly changes the target, breaching out a flurry of 5 fireblasts(Custom tier 1 energy) at Thug 4. 1 hit, 375 damage. * Thug 4 attempst to return the favor by attacking Scionox 5 times with his improvised weapon. 2 hit, 500 damage. * "Sweet mother of Din, you and your cohorts are terrible at hitting," Vaati then chuckles, "I guess i'll have to kill one of you a punishment!". Vaati blasts 5 exploding waves at Thug 4, "Have a nice rest!" Vaati says in a surly fashion. 4 hit, 2,700 (reduced to 1,975) damage. Thug 4 just died. * Argenta sighs, death glaring thug 5 and throwing 3 ki blasts at himhit, kicking his chin up hit, along with punching the side of his facemiss. 900 damage *The thug returned the favor with 4 slaps with his pipe. "I'm done messing with you! For our fallen brother! Kill them all!". hit, 250 damage *"I don't think that's going to happen, you'd need to hit us first." Velskud would shoot 3 ki blasts, while chasing after them doing an Omega Blow, anc ending with a downward arced kick.miss...Less bull talk, more punching! *The third thug slashed at Vatti 5 times with a broken bottle.hit, 1,000 damage *His brothers joined him, using their weapons to bash Vatti.hit, 1,500 damage * Scionox is disappointed that he didn't got to finish Thug 4 off, then roars and combos Thug 3 with 5x Fiery Claw Slashes.hit, 1,800 damage * "Oh my, ganging up on little old me you thugs? That is laughable when I would think of it" Vaati says shooting 5 Energy Beams at Thug 3.hit, 2,025 damage * "If you fall, you go down with him, right?" Argenta punches thug five in the gutmiss key blasting him afterwardsmiss, kicking him 3 more timeshit, 450 damage *The thug slapped Argenta in the face 5 times in return.hit,250 damage *Velskud would dash to Thug 5 and lunge into him to deliver two swift jabs to the gut (both hit). He'd then uppercut his jaw (hit), spinkick around (miss), and slam him into the ground (hit). 900 damage. *Thug 3 charged Argenta and punched her stomach twice (both hit). He'd then back up and fire three ki blasts (1 hit). 625 damage. *Trying to hold back anger, Thug 1 raced to Velskud, shooting his gun three times (2 hit). He'd then punch him five times (3 hit). 945 damage. *Thug 2 waits, evaluating the situation and waiting to choose a new target Skipped * Scionox continues attacking Thug 3 with 3x Fiery Claw Slashes.hit, 1,500 damage * Vaati throws 5 Evil Spears at Thug 3 trying to finish him off, "You should be ashamed attempting to beat me you impudent fool" Vaati says surlily. hit, 2,700 damage * The Thug is impaled repeatedly, falling down dead. * Argenta growls, slamming thug 5's face with two fists, kicking up his chin and sending two whirlwind spins.hit, 675 damage * Thug 5 sees his fellow mate fall to the ground. "Oh you'll pay for that!". Out of rage he brings out his improvised weapon and swings at Vaati five times (2 hit). 500 damage. * Velskud noticed Thug 5 getting weak. He launched a scattershot (hit), amidst the confusing he charged in with an omega blow (hit), and followed up with three punches (2 hit). 1,800 damage. * Thug 1 would throw his gun into the air, swoop to the back of Vaati, and punch him in the back 5 times (2 hit). He'd then catch the gun he threw midair and shoot three times at Velskud (2 hit). 350 damage to Vaati, 420 to Velskud. * Recharged, Thug 2 shoots five ki blasts at Argenta (3 hit). 1,125 damage. Category:Locations Category:Earth